Angel
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: I couldn't help but feel as though I had seen his face a million times before. Was he a friend? An enemy? A crush? A savior? Then it hit me. He was the one who had attemped ot save me from that van. He was both my greatest failure, my greatest wish. EB.


**A/N: This is a fic that I wrote a while ago, but never got around to posting. Told from Bella's point of view right after the incident in the school parking lot with Tyler's van. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Angel**

Balmy was the glow that enraptured me. Glacial was the silence that surrounded me. Inviting was the vision before me, while ominous was the fate that came with it.

The delicate flutter that should have rang out like silver bells when the snowy structures sprouted from his back was swallowed up by a grim wind, noiselessly whipping his artfully messy bronze hair around his Botticelli face.

There was an ashen presence about him, set in the way his skin was paler than anything I had ever witnessed. His eyes were of a deep molten gold, sharp as a blade as they bore into my glassy ones, while his features were that of perfection. Every curve about his angular face, every muscle that rippled under his spectral carapace, was the epitome of virtue and supremacy, but at the same time, a feeling of dark desperation fell over his shadowed countenance.

It appeared as though no matter how alluring, how winsome he looked, there would always be a murky cloud of arcane secrets that followed him.

Although just being in his phantom presence gave me a sense of protection and sanctuary, at the same time I felt a strange sense of foreboding. Who was this ethereal creature in front of me? Was he a saint, or a rogue in disguise? No matter what he was, he held me prisoner to his manifestation.

An icy tingle ran through my entire being as his index finger found my chin. Tilting my face up towards him, I stared into the deep sorrow of his eyes, as one of the answers to my many questions was laid out before me: he was here because I was about to follow him. He was here because I was dying. Who was he? He was the angel of death.

It puzzled me as to how something so glorifying could be something so deadly. His appearance, his company, it all just seemed to add to his allure. However, I had never known pain or pleasure until he spoke for the first time.

"The time has come." So simple, yet so deep at the same time. It poured out of his lips like liquid velvet, the words spilling out to me with a hidden consequence.

Taking a deep breath, I replied "The time has come for what?"

"For you to follow me to Arcadia." He answered.

"Arcadia?"

A nod was my response.

Deciding to get past all of the evasions, I continued on with my questions. "What, or where, is Arcadia?"

He seemed to ponder this a moment before speaking. "Arcadia is the place where all of your troubles come to an end; a world of felicity and soft sentiments. For someone so young, it doesn't seem like a fair way to end one's life, but come what may, I shall be there to guide you."

I couldn't help but feel as though I had seen his face a million times before. A friend? An enemy? A crush? A savior?

And then it hit me. _He_ was the one who had attempted to save me from getting crushed by the van. _He_ was the one who had turned his frosty black eyes on me that day in biology. _He_ was the one I had fallen for since I had first set eyes on him. _He_ was my greatest failure, yet at the same time, my greatest wish. _He_ was my grim reaper, for I was his dead charge.

That's right, I was dead.

After a brief moment of silence that followed my epiphany, I whispered "What will be come of you?"

A sad smile drifted over his smooth features, his eyes filled with an unexplainable love. "Do not worry, I will follow."

Extending his hand towards me, I took it hesitantly. I didn't know what was happening exactly, nor who I was anymore. The only thing I knew was that my fate rested in the hands of an angel, the one and only, Edward Cullen.


End file.
